Another Road to Survival Bechloe Staubrey
by Skyeze.10
Summary: Bellas won Worlds. Unitl, the real World is a new hell hole. An infection killing people by scratch or bite or being torn apart. The group stay together trying to survive. They do everything to keep each other alive. Many emotions. Is there be time for Beca confess to Chloe, will Stacie and Aubrey become a thing. The one way to do that is to stay with all their best friends alive.
1. Chapter 1

" Hey, we all ready to go?" Chloe asked as she sat in the back of the bus. Everyone nodded. Fat Amy started to drive the bus. "Man. I'm going to miss you weirdos." Beca said to the Bellas, but looking at only Chloe. "You guys did great. You all brought back the Bellas after a terrible incident. You are all great friends." Aubrey said starting to cry. "We will stay together forever. Wherever we go, in our different ways, we will always keep contact." Stacie said demanding.

"Whoah!" Fat Amy slammed the brakes. "What the hell?" Cynthia Rose said. "Someone is in the middle of the road. The guy looks freaking weird like a freaking monster." Fat Amy said leaning to get a closer look. Beca stood up to see what Amy was talking about. "Open the door." Beca demanded. "What? No. The person looks crazy as hell. You are not going out there." Amy said stopping Beca before she could open the door herself. "I'll go with her." Chloe said walking to Beca. "Open the door. It's okay. I'll go with her." Fat Amy looked at Chloe. "Fine." Fat Amy opened the door slowly.

Everybody was at the front looking out the front window to watch what was going on. Beca and Chloe walked to the person. "Hi. Are you okay?" Beca said carefully. The person turned around. Beca and Chloe jumped back. Blood all over the body, eyes white, and moss formed around wounds of the body. "What the hell?" Chloe said backing up a bit. "Amy open the door!" Beca tried to say calmly and not trying to seem scared. The thing jumped at Beca. Beca was knocked down. "Beca! Get off her!" Chloe kicked the human shaped guy in the face. She then picked Beca up off the ground. "Let's go!" Chloe yelled pulling Beca in front of her. They ran onto the bus, taking the lever to close the door.

"Why did the guy tackle you?" Aubrey asked."I don't know what the hell that thing is. All I know is that it used to be a person." Beca said. "What do you mean?" Flo asked. Lilly looked outside not saying anything. Which didn't really matter, because she spoke to softly that no one could ever hear her. "I don't really know how to explain it." Beca said looking around her body for any cuts. "It was strong though. I mean, I know I'm short but I am still strong. It was strong, but it seemed slow when it turned around, but once it was on top of me it was fast. I don't know." "Well this is some crazy shit." Fat Amy said quietly.

"Let's drive and get away from this thing." Aubrey demanded. Fat Amy did as said. Everybody sat down. Chloe next to Beca. Aubrey next to Stacie. Beca was shaking a lot. Chloe could see that, so she pulled Beca to her chest. "It's okay. I got ya." Beca looked up at Chloe. "You saved me. Thank you." Chloe smiled. They both felt relief. "Bec? I want to tell you something." Chloe took a deep breath. "I do too." Beca said trying to sound confident. "You go first." They both said at the same time. Everybody was staring at Chloe and Beca. They all knew what both of them wanted to say. "You know what I'll just tell you later." Chloe said. "Yeah. Me too." Beca said standing up walking to the front of the bus. "Where we going?" She whispered to Amy. "I don't know. I'm just gonna drive." She replied. "Amy! Look out!" Once again the bus came to a halt.

Everybody ran to the front of the bus. They looked out the window and saw what seemed like 13 to 15 of those things on the road. "What do we do?" Stacie asked. "Hold on." Chloe said opening the door. "Chlo, what the hell you doing? Get back here." Aubrey demanded angrily. Everyone tried to pull her back in but failed to grab her. She walked to the side of the road picking up a rock. She threw it far to the left side of the open field next to the road. She threw it far enough to where they would clear the road. She ran back into the bus. "You crazy son of a bitch." Beca said laughing softly. "Why thank you." Chloe responded smiling. "Drive." Cynthia Rose said.

"We should call them something" Stacie said. "What about Slackers?" Aubrey said. "Really. Dude. That is like the worse name to call something like those things." "Beca It's just a name. We'll just go with that. Aubrey could we talk?" "Sure." Chloe dragged her to the back of the bus. "What do you want to talk about?" "How do I tell Beca I like her?" Aubrey looked at Chloe trying to think of how to answer the question. "Well, just wait to tell her in the right moment. Tell her confidently. Take your time. Be the confident Chloe you are, like when I watched you on stage today." "Okay. Is now a good time?" "At the moment I think we should let her calm down. She still seems a little shaky." Aubrey explained. She pushed Chloe to Beca. Chloe turned around before she went to Beca. "You should take your own advice." She said turning back around.

Chloe tripped over a bag on the floor. Before she could hit the ground, Beca caught her easily. Beca pulled her up to sit Chloe next to her. "Thanks." Chloe said blushing. Beca held back a soft giggle. "You're still shaking." Chloe said to her. "Yeah. I know. I'm so freaked out right now. I can't get the image of me being tackled by that slacker." "It's okay. Her lay down. Try to sleep. If you have a bad dream, I'll be here to comfort you." Beca thought for a moment then decided to do what Chloe had suggested.

"Help!" Beca said screaming waking herself up. Everybody was sleeping beside Amy and Chloe. "Hey. It's okay. It's just a dream. It's okay." Chloe said getting something to wipe the sweat off of Beca's forehead. "Nope. That didn't help me sleep. Where we at?" Beca said looking to Fat Amy driving. "There's a town coming up here. I saw a sign. Let's hope it's not full of Slackers." "Great, it is real." "That's what your dream was about? I'm sorry." Chloe said feeling guilty. "You should've stayed in here." "No. It could've been you who got tackled." Beca claimed. "If Jesse were here he'd be the one who went out there." Chloe said. Chloe turned to look . Beca scoffed out a laugh. "Yeah." Chloe looked at her again. "Beca? What's going on?" Beca shrugs at the question. "Bec. Look at me. Tell me." Beca looked at her. She smiled. "Dude. It's nothing." Chloe looked at her. "Tell. Me. Now." Chloe demanded leaning close to Beca. "Fine. I broke up with him." She said looking into Chloe's eyes.

"What!?" Chloe jumped up. "Why?" "Dude be quiet the girls are trying to sleep." "Yeah, listen to Beca." Fat Amy said cutting in. "Fine. Tell me why." Chloe said sitting down. "He told me that I did love him, but he said that I loved someone else too. He's right. He said he didn't want to be together if I loved that person too. He wanted to be the only one. I told him that I didn't want to pick. He made me though. I ended up breaking up with him." Chloe stared at Beca. Chloe was waiting to know who the other guy was. "Well? Who is he?" Chloe asked looking at Beca's steel blue eyes. "This he is actually a she." Chloe got excited inside and tried not to get her hopes to high. "Who is she?" Beca started to struggle with breathing. "No one you know her, but the world is going to hell so... I don't think it matters. Even if it did, I wouldn't have a chance." "I already know who you're talking about. Chloe guess." "Amy what are y-" She stopped realizing what Fat Amy was saying. She turned to Beca. Beca sat there. She didn't move to look away. Chloe moved closer. She pulled her hand to Beca's chin bringing her head to look straight at her. She leaned in and kissed Beca.

Chloe was sitting in front of Beca holding her face in her hands. While Beca was holding onto her sides. The kiss was gentle. Beca pulled her tongue to touch Chloe's bottom lip, asking for permission. Granted. Chloe felt a moan coming up her throat and out her mouth into the kiss. They stopped when Amy pulled over to park. "Okay break it up love birds." She said walking to the back.

Chloe looked back to Beca. "We need to get Stace and Bree together." Beca was surprised she wasn't the only one that notices they both like each other. "You see it too!? Dude! I thought I was the only one." Beca said letting out a small laugh. Chloe did the same. "Yeah. I noticed."

Everybody was up and walking around. "Where are we?" Emily said walking to Beca. "We are at some town. It looks a little small, but big at the same time. Let's go check it out. We have to be careful though. Grab something to defend yourself." Beca said in a response which made her sound a little to scared. Beca grabbed a metal tire iron. Chloe got a crowbar which she would bring to use in situations like these. Stacie getting a curling iron out of her bag. Lilly opened her bag, everybody turned towards her from a loud clinging noise, she brought out seven knives out. Everybody was wide eyed. Fat Amy walked up to her asking for one, along with Emily, Flo and Aubrey. "Let's go. Stay behind me." Chloe said. Chloe hates scary things, but now she is going to have to get used to it. Beca was more into horror. Probably more than any of the Bellas. "Chloe, you are terrified of things like this, let me out first." She walked in front of all the girls. "Now stay here for a minute." Beca said walking down the steps. "Beca." Chloe stopped her. "It's okay this time I have something to defend myself." Beca walked out. There's nothing. No sound. No movement beside the girls behind her. She went around the bus and checked for the _Slackers._ Nothing.

Beca turned around, finding three _Slackers_ in front of her. She froze. One was almost close enough to touch her. The girls on the bus noticed. "Bec!" Chloe screamed running of the bus and running to tackle the _Slacker_ closest to Beca. Beca snapped out of her little trance. Everyone was off the bus. Chloe was still stuck under the infected. She was struggling to get the _Slacker_ off her. Beca started to run to push off the infected. Before she reached it, drool was beginning to crawl out of it's mouth. Chloe turned her head to the side trying to avoid a black sticky liquid. "Ugh. God. Please get this thing off me." Beca kicked the _Slacker_ off of Chloe. She took the tire iron and brought it to the head of the thing. She pulled Chloe up from the ground. Beca looked at Chloe finding the black goo from the _Slacker_ on her shirt. "Yeah. We need to get you a new shirt. Chloe tried not to throw up. However, Emily moved away from the group looking at the ground. "Em? You good?" Flo asked. Emily put her hand to her stomach, sticking her free hand up giving a thumbs up. A few seconds later she threw up. Fat Amy walked behind her and pulled her hair back. "Let it out. It's okay." She stopped for a moment only to throw up again. Fat Amy patting her on the back. She stopped after that second time. "Does anybody have two spare shirts?" Stacie walked to her bag and grabbed two shirts. One is a long sleeved purple shirt with a small coat attached to it. The other somewhat the same, but it was green and had a tank top under it. Chloe took the purple one while Emily took the green. They all decided to wait for another day. "Tomorrow we will go and find some place to stay and find food and water." Beca said looking to everybody. "Let's get some rest." Beca said walking to sit next to Chloe. "You okay? You saved me. Again." Chloe nodded, but it instantly turned to shaking her head. "I guess I'm physically stronger. Not mentally though." She said with a small laugh. "What if next time I can't save you? What will I do?" Beca stopped her after that question. "Hey. There won't be a next time that I will be needing saving. You know why? 'Cuz I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna be here with you the whole time. I promise. Can you promise the same thing?" Chloe looked up at her. "I promise." Beca said one last thing with little confidence hoping it wasn't a bad thing to say at the moment. "I love you Chloe Beale." "I love you too, Beca Mitchell." Chloe got up and took up the free space to lay down and using Beca's lap as a pillow. "Goodnight. Chloe said snuggling on top of Beca. "Goodnight." Beca responded.

Chloe was the first one up. She looked to see the sun shining bright. She looked up at Beca who was still sleeping. She looked at her phone that was still able to tell the time, but the battery low. _10:37._ She decided to wake up Beca. She whispered to Beca to wake up. She wasn't moving. Chloe poked her in the stomach until Beca woke up. "Would you stop that?" Beca said looking down at Chloe. "It's after 10:30." "Gee thanks for waking me up to tell me the time." "Bec, we need to go." Chloe stood up walking to the front of the bus. "Oh. We. Are. Screwed." Chloe said loudly, enough to wake everyone up. "Did you just say we are screwed? What do you mean?" C.R. stood up. Chloe started panicking. "We are dead. We should've left yesterday. We're dead." "Chloe calm down." Chloe ignore Beca. She was pacing back and forth. "Come on baby. Calm down." Chloe walked up to her and pointed outside. Beca then dragged her girlfriend into a hug. "It's going to be okay. I promise. I love you." Beca said pulling back and giving her a small kiss. Everybody except Fat Amy were stunned about Chloe and Beca.

"Are you guys? Wait. Are you guys together? You guys are gay?" Emily asked confused. "You guys seriously didn't realize the way they look at each other and how much time they spend together. It never occurred to you that maybe they like each other as more than friends?" Fat Amy asked. "I did. I did know that Chloe likes Beca. She told me." Aubrey confessed. Stacie turned around. "Really?" Aubrey nodded. They all stood there still surprised. "Well where's my stuff?" Stacie said. Everyone around her went to their bags and grabbed something. "What is this?" Chloe asked. "We made a bet. I said that you both liked each other and that one day you'd both become a couple. They said it was impossible. I was right." Stacie said smiling as everyone gave her what she wanted. "You made a bet on us? Good job Stace." Beca said barking a laugh.

"Aubrey we made a deal now you have to confess." Chloe said staring right at Aubrey. Aubrey shook her head. "Not yet." "Bree. She's standing right there." "Okay. If she won't confess whatever she is supposed to confess let's just tell our feelings for one another since there's an infection going on." Beca suggested. Everyone sat somewhere on the seats. "I think that my feelings are basically already out." Beca said smiling at Chloe, Chloe smiling back. "I could say the same." Chloe said taking Beca's hand. Everybody went around and said their feelings.

By the time it got to Stacie and Aubrey they paused. "Well you guys are up." Flo said. "Yes. We are. I don't know what to say or how to say this." Aubrey said. Before Aubrey could try to say anything the bus flipped over a little bit. "What the fuck?" Fat Amy said standing up. Everybody went to the side to see what it was that made the bus tip slightly over. There were Slackers everywhere. "What the hell? They weren't bothered by anything. How'd they know we were in here. Nothing happened until now." Emily said trying to hold back the tears now forming. "Okay. Everybody calm down. We'll figure this out. They might've just found out that we are not one of them. They weren't coming to the bus fully until we got louder so that means they have better hearing than smelling. We will get out of her. Grab the things you absolutely need." Beca said walking to the front of the bus. There were too many to make a run for it. She then walked to the bus looking out the small window. "They aren't behind the bus. We'll go this way. Take all the unnecessary things out of your bags and bring the useful things."


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody was ready to get off. Nervous and scared. Well not really ready, but they just want to get out. "Okay everybody got everything that's useful?" Beca asked. Everybody nodded or replied with a yes. "Okay. Let's do this." Beca said opening the door slowly and quietly. She looked behind her to make sure everyone was there and ready. Once Beca was off the bus she looked to the side to see how many there were. To many. She helped everyone of the bus carefully. Everybody was almost off until Stacie was up to get out. "Stacie! Come on. We have to go." Aubrey said whisper-yelling. "I don't want to." Fat Amy walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out. "Hey. Let go of me." Stacie said walking away. "Okay everybody follow me quietly.

Beca was walking to the side of the road turning to make sure the _Slackers_ didn't hear anyone. She saw a small trail leading of the road. She stopped. "Everybody over here. We'll go this way." Everybody followed Beca. Chloe ran up to her before anybody could walk next to her. "Hey baby." Beca looked at her smiling. "Hey. Be a little quieter. We still need to get a little further." Chloe inter-twinned their hands together. She stopped Beca for a minute. "Chloe. What are you doing we need to keep walking." "I know i just wanted to give you a quick kiss." Chloe said leaning into Beca giving her a small soft kiss. She pulled back. "That makes me feel safer." She said letting out a soft giggle. "Oh my god. Come on Red."

They were finally at the point to where they could no longer see the _Slackers_ . "Okay. We need to find somewhere to go." Emily said walking to Beca. "I know." "Bec. What are we going to do?" Fat Amy said looking at her. Everybody kept asking Beca questions. Everyone except Chloe. Chloe knew Beca didn't like being ask that many questions. She knew that Beca would go off on everybody any minute. She backed up one step. "ENOUGH! Stop! I...I need a minute." Chloe was right. Beca turned around and walked to a tree in the treeline. She walked a few steps into the woods. Chloe ran to her.

She saw Beca behind a tree. "Hey." Chloe said softly. "Please. Leave me alone. I need a minute." "Bec. I know you want to be left alone, but I'm not going to leave you. I love you. You are not going to stay in a forest when any of those things could come out of nowhere. I'm staying with you." Beca looked up at Chloe. Chloe smiled. Beca couldn't help but smile too. The smile makes Beca want to kiss her. She's trying to avoid doing that because she is trying to stay mad for some reason she doesn't know of. Next thing Beca knew was Chloe had her lips on hers. Once Beca realized what was happening she kissed back. They were now tongue. Beca bit Chloe's lip softly, making her let out a moan into the kiss. Beca's hand was now under Chloe's shirt traveling to the middle of her stomach. Chloe let out another moan. "We should go." Beca said realizing that the Bellas were waiting. Chloe looked into her eyes breathing heavy. "Yeah." "Thanks. I feel better." "At your service Captain." Chloe said leveling her breathing. They both let out a laugh.

"What have you been doing? Were you making out?" Stacie asked. "No... why?" Chloe lied looking past them so she didn't look like she was lying. "It's been twenty minutes." Aubrey said walking to Beca. "Wow." Beca said turning around. "Well I know what we are going to do. We will keep walking to we find a safe spot once we get there we will figure things out from there. Sorry I yelled. I was really scared and freaked out and you guys just bombarded me with questions." "I'm sorry short stack." Fat Amy said walking to Beca to give her a hug. Everybody followed Amy. Chloe walked to where Beca could see her while everybody was holding her tight. Chloe put a hand up and gave her a sign to show her everything was perfect with her and the group, along with mostly the kiss. She also gave Beca a wink before the group let her go.

Everybody was walking the trail quietly and tiredly. "Ughh. Could we take a break?" Aubrey. "Yeah. Please. My feet hurt?" Stacie said trying to stay behind Aubrey. "We will in a few minutes. If we don't find anything then, we will take a break." Beca said leading the group. "Who has their phone." Every each one of them did. Of course. "Do any of them work or still have enough battery?" Chloe asked again. Flo, Emily, and Stacie did have power for the phones in their hands. Emily and Stacie's had almost all of it charged. Chloe's died after everyone woke up. "Okay. One of you tell me the time?" "Almost 3 in the morning." Stacie said moaning. "Okay we will keep going until after 3." "That's too long. I don't want to walk for another fifteen minutes." Stacie said pouting.

They almost gave up until they saw a few houses down at the trail. "Guys look. I told you we'd stop. Well we're gonna have to keep going." Beca said. "But we need to clear the houses." "Fine. But we get our own rooms." Aubrey demanded.

They all walked to the houses. There were only two houses. Actually it made it easier to split into just two groups. Beca, Chloe, Emily, and Cynthia Rose went to the first house. Meanwhile, Aubrey, Stacie, Lily, and Flo for the second. Beca looked to Aubrey. "You ready?!" She yelled to Aubrey hoping she'd say yes or nod her head so they could get it over with. Aubrey nodded her head. "Now!" Aubrey yelled. Everyone pulled up the weapons in their hands and walking in slowly.

 _ **Beca's group:**_

Beca was the first inside. Then Emily, Flo, and Chloe. "Okay. Everybody keep split up. Me and Flo. Chloe and Emily. Stay together and keep each other safe. Back to back. If anything happens, yell. Chloe keep Emily safe. Same goes for you Emily. Keep Chloe safe." Beca said waiting for confirmation. "Okay we will. Good luck." Chloe said looking straight at Beca. "I second that." Emily simply said. "You go right. We'll go left." Beca said turning to what seems to be the living room. Chloe turned to the kitchen.

"Clear in this room!" Flo tried not yelling to loud in case. "Okay. It seems to be gahhhhh!" Beca and Flo turned running into the kitchen finding a _Slacker_ on top of Emily and one near Chloe. Chloe took her weapon and put it to the head of the infected. Flo ran to push off the _Slacker_ off Emily. Flo took a knife she saw on the counter and stabbed the infected right in the middle of the face. "Damn Flo." Emily said breathing heavily and having a hard time getting up. "I got you. Are you okay?" Beca asked helping her up. Emily nodded. Beca turned to Chloe. "Physically." Chloe said with a reddened face. Beca thought to the conversation they had about strength. "But not mentally." Beca said walking over to Chloe bringing her into a tight hug. "It's okay. I know." Beca said holding onto her.

 _ **Aubrey's group:**_

"Let's stay together. Stay close." Stacie said. "This way." Fat Amy said walking to a hallway. She walked down going to the first room. There was nothing there. It was a blank room. Nothing in it. Not even a light. They went to the next room. Nothing. Next room. Same thing. They went to a few more rooms to find nothing. "Well. I don't think anybody lived here. This was easy." Cynthia Rose said. They went out to the backyard. There were a few trees but there were no signs of _Slackers._ They looked to the other yard. Same. They decided to go out front to wait for the other girls.

"Shouldn't we go in to make sure they are okay?" Stacie asked pointing to the door Beca's group went in. "I'll break the door down." Lilly said. She was quite like she would usually be but the group got used to it, so used to it they could now figure out what she says. "Yea. That's a good idea. Let's go." Fat Amy said walking to the door. "We are not kicking the door down though." Aubrey said pointing at Lilly as she was walking to open the door.

 _ **Reunited:**_

Before Beca could open the door, Aubrey opened it to walk in. "Oh my god. Don't do that." Beca said backing up. "Sorry. There's nothing in the house next door. Literally. Not one thing of clothing, or beds, or anything." Aubrey said looking into the house. "Well this house has a lot of things. We killed two _Slackers_. Flo and Chloe killed them. Flo saved Em. We will all stay here. There are four rooms. Three rooms will hold two people and three in one. We could move the couch in the room with the three rooms. Unless, someone wants to stay in the living room." Beca said. "We also need a watch." Beca said realizing that at any moment an infected could walk in. "I could watch." Beca said walking to the door and looking out the window. "No. You need the rest Bec." Chloe said turning to face her. "I'll do it. I can go four days without sleep. I'm a Alfa Swift." Lilly said raising her hand to get everyone's attention. "Okay. Everyone pick a partner and go to a room.

Chloe and Beca had a room together. Of course because they were together. Aubrey and Stacie. Fat Amy Flo. Emily and Cynthia Rose. Lilly had the living room. She was the watch so she had the kitchen and living room to herself.

"Hey. It's okay. You killed a _Slacker_. You got to understand it would've killed you. You had to do it. You know that right?" Beca said laying down looking into Chloe's bright baby blue eyes. Chloe was laying down as well. "I know." Chloe choked on her words. She cleared her throat. "I know." She said a little more clearly. Tears started to form in her eyes. "It's just, what if eventually I kill so many _Slackers_ that my real self will turn to someone else? Or something else. I don't want to change Bec." "Hey. This is a new world. We are all going to change. One thing I know is that I will be with you the whole way through this. We will be fine no matter what. We stay together. You will be the girl I love. You are going to change. That doesn't mean you have to give up your happiness or your positive personality. You can keep that. Just stay with me and we will be fine."

Chloe smiled. She heard so much confidence in Beca's voice. She moved closer and kissed. "I love you Bec." She said smiling. Chloe was going to say another thing, but Beca kissed her stopping her. She moved onto Chloe. Chloe pulled her on top of her kissing back hard.

"Bec. Are. You. Sure. You. Want to. Keep. Going" Chloe said in between kisses. Beca stopped. "Do you want to?" "No. It's just if we keep going I won't want to stop." Beca smiled deviously. "Then we keep going." Beca said going back into the kiss.

Beca's hand was going up in Chloe's shirt. Chloe had her hands on Beca's waist. Beca's hips were grinding onto Chloe's causing her to moan.

"Hey guys where's Sta-" Aubrey said walking through the closed door. "Dude! Have you heard of knocking?" Beca said jumping of Chloe. "Well we are in a house that has more than five people and there's an infection going around. Didn't think that knocking was really a thing anymore, since the world is hell now." Aubrey said dramatically. "Well now it's a rule for this group." Beca said upsettingly. Chloe couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous they were acting.

"It's just knocking Aubrey. Shouldn't be that hard to do. Beca calm down she didn't know. Now she does. Aubrey before we came to our room, I saw Stacie walk into the bathroom that's the last time I saw her." Chloe said calmly. "Thanks. Love you Chlo. You two have go make trouble." Aubrey said walking out the room.

"Yay!" Beca laughed as she leaned into Chloe for a kiss.

Lilly walked in this time. "Oh come on!" Beca said getting up to walk to Lilly. "What's up?" Beca said with a sigh. "You need to come to the front window."

Lilly lead Beca to the window opening the shades a little bit to avoid attention to whatever or whoever it is. "What the fuck?" Beca looked out to find a group of people. There were four guys. Beca looked closer.

Beca ran to open the door. "Beca! What the hell are you doing?" Fat Amy yelled. "I think it's Jesse, Benji, Donald, and Bumper!" Beca said running out. "Bumper!" Fat Amy said running out of the house 'vertical running'. "Jesse!" Beca yelled. The boy brunette turned around. "Bec!" He yelled. They ran to each other with a giant hug.

"BUMPER!" Beca jumped by the sound of Amy running past her yelling.

Amy picked up Bumper with no problem. "I missed you. I thought you were dead." Fat Amy said kissing Bumper on the cheek. "Well I think everybody knows that if I wasn't here there'd be no point in leaving.

"Benji!" Emily said running to her boyfriend kissing him without hesitating.

"Aww, look at the two couples. They belong together." Beca said smiling. Everyone that wasn't kissing someone looked at her. "Beca Mitchell. Are you becoming a softy?" Jesse said hitting her playfully in the arm. "What?! No." "Becs, you don't need to deny it. It makes you adorable." Beca looked at Chloe with a blush. Beca realized that everyone was still staring at her. "No! Let's get in the house and figure everything out. We need arrangements." Beca said turning around walking to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"How do we do this? There aren't that many rooms." Stacie said looking at her nails. "Stay here I want to check something." Beca said walking to the rooms. "Wait. I'm coming with." Jesse said running up behind her.

"Hey could we talk about the break-up?" Jesse mentioned, this causing Beca to stop dead in her footsteps. "Why? You made me pick. I said Chloe and you said you wanted to stay friends. We are friends. I'm also with Chloe now. That's all there is to it." Beca turned around to look at him. "What? You already... you... we broke up for barely four hours and you're already dating her?" He said with a scoff. "Wait. Are you seriously mad? Dude! You're the one who made me pick!" Beca said walking up to him.

"Oh no." Chloe said looking down at the ground knowing what they were yelling about. "What does she mean 'he made her pick'?" C.R asked looking straight at Chloe. Chloe took a deep breath. "They broke up because Jesse told her that he knew she loved him but he also knew she loved me. He didn't feel comfortable with her loving someone else at the same time. So-" Chloe took one more deep breath. "He made her pick between me or him. As much as you can tell, she picked me." Chloe explained keeping her focus to the ground.

"Yeah. I'm mad. Why shouldn't I be? You are already dating her. This... this... it hurts to see you with someone else." Beca scoffed once again at his words. "I'll be outside." Jesse said turning around. "Jess?" Beca stopped him before he was in the hallway. "Yea?" He said quietly. "If you are not okay with this, does that mean we don't have a friendship either?" Jesse stared at her. He shrugged. "I don't know." He walked out of the room crying.

Beca looked in each room. She searched for extra blankets for the boys to sleep on. She found six heavy blankets and eight light ones. She also found five pillows.

Beca took all the stuff and dropped them on the couch in the living room. She turned and walked to the group. Almost the whole group, Jesse still outside. "Beca? You okay?" Donald asked walking to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. She cleared her throat. "Yea. Do you boys want to sleep here or at the house next to us. We got extra blankets and pillows. You can make your own beds on the floor. If one of you don't want to I'll sleep on the ground and you could take my spot." Beca said looking to Benji, Donald, and Bumper. "No Beca. You should have your spot. You were here first and from what just happened you need to get some good rest." Bumper said making everyone seem surprised. "What did you do with Bumper? Who is this Bumper and why is he being genuinely nice?" Flo said. "We are men. We are not pathetic and weak. The only strong one here is Fat Amy." "There's the little bitch." Aubrey said looking at Bumper. Everybody laughed but Bumper.

The boys decided to stay in the same house and sleep in the living room with Lilly who gets to sleep on the couch. Everybody was asleep but Beca and Chloe.

"Hey what's going on with Jesse?" Chloe asked laying on her side facing Beca. Beca turned to face Chloe. "Nothing. He's just upset." Beca said quietly looking into Chloe's baby blue eyes. "Are you guys still friends?" Chloe asked taking Beca's hand. "I don't know. I asked him. He... he.. he j-just... he b-basically said n-no." Beca said choking on her words. She wasn't crying but Chloe could hear how hurt Beca was. It made Chloe feel bad. She felt guilty. She pulled Beca to her chest. "I'm sorry. This is my fault. If I wasn't so hot, then you wouldn't be in this situation." Beca laughed at the last statement." Chloe smiled. "It's not your fault. I still love you." Beca said looking back up to Chloe. "It really isn't. I promise." Beca was starting to fall asleep. Once her eyes closed, Chloe kissed her on the top of her head. "I believe you."

It's six in the morning. No ones up. Well, except maybe Lilly. No one actually knows where she is. It's bright and sunny. It doesn't even look like anything happened around the house. It's probably because they are basically in a field of nothing with one other house next to them. Donald, Bumper, Lilly, and Stacie decided that they would all get up at a certain time and see if they can find anything. Maybe a city or another house. They decided they should wait until after they eat what they can find in the cabinets and all that. If they find anything.

Beca woke up. Seven twenty-nine. "Life sucks. The only thing good right now is my friends. I need water." She said to herself. She started to walk out of the room.

"Beca. I'll be out there in a minute." Chloe said startling Beca. "Dude! Don't do that." "Sorry had too." Chloe said laughing. Beca walked into the hall angrily.

"Bec come on. It was a little joke. Plus, I thought you were better with scary things. You said it yourself." Beca turned to look at her ginger girlfriend. "I know it was a joke. It was still rude." Beca said walking to her. "Well, I'm sorry I won't do it again." "Good." Beca said smiling. Chloe leaned in grabbing her face gently placing a kiss. It didn't last as long as Beca wanted it.

"Isn't this an adorable view." Stacie said standing next to Aubrey. "I agree. They are perfect for each other." Aubrey said walking fully into the kitchen.

"You guys are weird." Beca said turning to check the fridge. "There's still food in here." Beca said grabbing eggs and bagels. "We need to do something else too, Aubrey come with me." Chloe said getting off her chair. Everybody was still sleeping so Chloe and Aubrey were quiet walking through the living room.

"What are we doing?" Aubrey said stopping in front of Chloe. "We are looking around the house for more knives or something. Weapons. I've seen movies where if you live in a place like this then you would have a gun somewhere." Chloe explained looking around in some jawers in the biggest room in the house. "Nothing here though. Let's see if they have a basement." Chloe said searching through the house opening doors they have not opened.

"Wait come here I think this is the basement. We need to get some of the knives from the kitchen. Come on." Aubrey followed Chloe.

They walked into the kitchen Beca and Stacie still sitting there talking. The boys are still sleeping in the living room. No one still knows where Lilly went. Chloe grabbed four knives and handing two to Aubrey. "What are you guys doing?" Stacie said standing up from the chair she was sitting on. " We are going to look in the basement. We are looking for something. Stay here we will be fine." Chloe said confidently. Stacie turned to look at Beca. "Are you sure Chlo?" Beca asked looking at her with worry. Chloe nodded. "It's okay Bec. I will keep her safe. I promise. She is my best friend, so even if you two weren't a thing I would still do it." Aubrey said smiling. "Okay. Scream if anything happens." Stacie said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay. You ready?" Chloe said turning to Aubrey. "Not really, no. But let's get this over with." Aubrey said in a raspy voice. "Wait you're not stressed or that nervous are you? If so just keep a small distance. 'Cuz I don't want to get thrown up on. Sorry but, we both know what happens when you are really stressed or nervous." "Chloe I'm fine. Let's go."

Chloe turned and walked through the door. She turned on the flashlight she grabbed in the room that Beca and her share. "Here goes nothing." Chloe said in a deep breath.

They were downstairs back to back. "Keep your eyes open." Chloe said whispering. "Well duh. What else am I going to do?" Aubrey said sarcastically. "Gee sorry." Chloe said angry. "Bree." "What? What's wrong?" "Nothing I think we are going to be just fine." Chloe said walking to a box finding a gun on top of it. "How much luckier can we get. This house is the best. I think the people who lived here had someone who was in the Army." Aubrey turned at the word Army. She walked next to Chloe.

They opened the box together. "Holy shit! Do you see this? Oh my god." Aubrey said smiling and grabbing two small pistols. Chloe picked up a grenade and a rifle. "I think we are going to be just fine. There are so many guns and stuff in here." Chloe said. "Come on help me bring the box upstairs into the kitchen. We will let Beca figure out what to do." Chloe said putting the guns and grenade in the box to carry upstairs.

"Up. One... two... up." Aubrey counted. They were still walking up stairs with the heavy box.

"Should we go check on them?" Stacie said worrying. "Stace. I'm sure they are fine. There were no screams. Why are you so worried? Wait. I remember. You still like Aubrey." "Beca! Be quiet. Anybody could wake up." Beca snickered at her words. "Calm down. They are fine. _She_ is fine. I promise.

"Bec!" Stacie and Beca looked to the hallway and ran. "Oh my god! Are you guys okay?!" Stacie yelled. They both turned the corner to find them holding the heavy box. "What's in it?" Beca asked coming forward to help. "You'll see when we get it into the kitchen." Chloe strained her words.

They were all in the kitchen setting down the box gently. "Well? Can we open it now?" Stacie said impatiently. Chloe went to open the box. She pulled out the rifle and grenade she had picked up before. "Somebody who lived here before must have been in a special force." She said turning around seeing everyone except Aubrey in shock. "What do we do?" Aubrey said going up to Beca. "First we put everything in there in mine and Chloe's room and sort them out. We will figure it out from there." She said taking some of the guns out.

Stacie took some pistols to Beca's room. Chloe took all the grenades gently. Aubrey all the knives. Beca all the guns. "Okay the box should be lighter Bree help me bring it in here." Beca said walking out.

"Stace? Do you like Bree?" Chloe said walking up to Stacie who was sitting on the bed. Stacie looked at her. "What?" She pretended to not hear her. "I know you like Aubrey. Why don't you tell her?" Chloe looked into her eyes. "It won't matter 'cuz she doesn't like me like that. You are right though. I do like her. A lot." Stacie said looking down to her hands nervously. Chloe picked up Stacie's head to get her to look at her. "I'll let you in on a secret. You can't tell Bree I said this." "What is it?" Stacie said getting nervous. "She likes you too. When we were still on the bus, I asked her when I should tell Beca she told me to wait, I walked away and I said to take her own advice. She doesn't know I know. I walked in her room before and I heard her talking about you on the phone and how she likes you. She didn't see me, so I walked out of the room before she knew I was there." "Really?!" Chloe  
nodded her head with a small giggle.

The girls walked in the room with the box. Once they set the box down they noticed Stacie smiling. "Why are you so happy?" Beca said pointing to Stacie. "I think we will be okay." She said nodding her head. Aubrey smiled at her. She couldn't help but think she was right. She loved the things she believed.

"Okay we will leave all of these in here, keep them hidden from everyone. I'll label what kind of guns there are. I need someone's help though. Do any of you know anyone here that knows the type of guns?" Beca said looking down at the guns. "I can help." Stacie and Beca were surprised to hear what Aubrey just said. "Wait do you mean you know what each of these are?" Stacie said.

"Yeah she does. Her dad use to take her to a shooting range to watch him and after he'd teach her what kind they are and what bullets go with what gun." Chloe said stepping up beside Aubrey. "Wow." Beca said. "Well, uh... let's get started then. Chlo can you go make something to eat?" Chloe nodded. She was ready to turn around before Aubrey stopped her. "If you find any pancakes, make those, they are very good when you make them." Chloe smiled and walked out.

 _A/N Sorry if you already read the messed up chapters, getting kinda confused myself now that I see why people are getting confused._


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay. They are done!" Chloe yelled setting the pancakes on multiple plates. She set them all around the table. "Yay! Pancakes!" Aubrey said running. "Wow. I never thought you'd get so happy over pancakes. Or any kind of food really. I've never met this side of Aubrey." Fat Amy said with a chuckle. Everyone said the same thing. Everyone except Chloe.

"She has a soft spot for pancakes." Chloe said pointing at her with a fork.

"I can see why now." Beca said smiling.

"God Chlo. These are amazing." Stacie said looking at her pancakes as she took one and ate it.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Bumper asked.

"My cousin taught me." Chloe said taking her plate to the counter since she was done.

Everybody talked except Jesse. He was still upset about Beca and Chloe. He wasn't jealous though. He was just mad about how quickly Beca went to another relationship.

"Beca can I talk to you?" Chloe asked. "Yeah hold on." Beca said taking one more bite out of her last pancake then followed Chloe outside.

"What's going on with you and Jesse?" Chloe stopped Beca from walking. "Nothing. He's just still upset about the fight. He's still upset. He's upset about me being with you." Beca said trying to keep herself from crying. "Are you upset? Are you going to break up with me?" Chloe said looking at her with concern, still standing in the road. "Yeah I'm upset. No, I'm not going to break up with you because I love you. I made him pretty clear of that. I'm not going to. I don't want to. I'm gay for you." Beca gave a weak smile. "I'm gay for you too. I will always be here for you. Always come to me first, I will help." Chloe said pulling Beca into a hug. Once Chloe let go, Beca came back in to give her a small compassionate kiss.

Everybody was watching them talk. They watched through a window they didn't cover up. They had it slightly open so they could hear the conversation. Jesse was there listening and once he heard that Beca was upset because of him, he felt guilty. He knew he shouldn't have acted like that, but at the same time he knew he should've.

Everyone heard Beca say she was upset because of Jesse too. They all turned toward him. "Jesse. You messed up, big time. You've got to fix this." Emily said walking to him. "Guys." "Donald be quiet. We are busy talking here." Aubrey said still facing Jesse. "No guys look! Chloe! Beca! Get out of there!" Donald yelled. They all turned around just to find that there are _Slackers_ walking toward the house. "Shit." Flo said running out the house.

Flo ran to Beca and Chloe and pulled them to the house. "What the hell? Flo what are you doing?" Chloe said looking at her. "Look behind you!" She yelled. Beca and Chloe turned around. "Fuck." Beca said turning around to run along with Chloe, of course.

"Where did they come from?" Beca said as she ran through the door. "We don't know." Aubrey shrugged. "It was rhetorical, dumbass." Beca snapped.

"Guys come on don't fight. Please." Emily said.

"What did you call me?" Aubrey said walking closer to Beca. "You heard me."

"Does anybody want to make popcorn and watch what happens?" Fat Amy asked.

"Amy! Stop encouraging this. Come on guys." Benji said.

Chloe didn't bother to do anything knowing that they would keep going after each other for a few more days if they didn't do it now. Chloe **was** smiling though. Stacie was next to her silently laughing.

"OW!" Beca screamed. Stacie laughed a little louder. Chloe stood up after seeing Aubrey punched her in the gut. Aubrey punched Beca again in the same spot. Everybody stopped after that.

"Bree. You should stop." Chloe said taking one step back along with Stacie. "Yeah, it's Beca effin Mitchell." Fat Amy said. "Meaning she is a badass." CR explained. "And badasses are supposed to be strong. She _is_ tiny but she _**is**_ strong." Emily said moving closer to Benji. "Beca. Come on. Let it go." Jesse said. Beca scoffed and turned to Jesse. "Totally the wrong thing to say. Coming from you anyway." Donald said pulling Bumper and Amy back. Lilly sat in the same spot watching the commotion.

"Me. Let it go? You are one to talk. You are the one who broke up with me. You put the whole thing on me. **You** broke up with me." She walked closer.

"Beca put the knife down." Chloe said cautiously. Beca didn't know she had a knife in her hand but now that she did she still held on to it.

"You think you are going through hell. Damn Jesse." Beca said walking to the door opening it. "We are already there." She said taking the knife and stabbing an infected in the head without even looking. She dragged the dead in, still keeping the knife in it's head. Everyone jumped back.

Beca walked back up to Jesse. "That is hell. There's two ways to be here. Dead or alive? Which one?" She said taking the knife that once was in the _Slacker's_ head and pointing it at Jesse. "Beca. Put the knife down." Jesse said backing up once more. Chloe, Aubrey, and Emily had tears running down their faces. Everybody tried to stop her but she didn't seem to hear them.

She lifted the knife ready to hit Jesse. Before she could do anything she froze. She looked at her hand that was holding the knife. She dropped it. She looked at her hands, in which they were shaking. She looked up at Jesse then looked at everyone behind her and everyone behind Jesse. She went to look at Jesse again. "I'm sorry." Her voice starting to break and her vision getting blurry. She felt her body drop with so much force. She's out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bec. Beca. Come on wake up." Chloe said moving hair out of Beca's face. "What happened?" Flo asked hoping someone would know. Chloe shrugged. "Jesse?" Emily looked at Jesse waiting for an answer. "What? Yeah. I'm uh... yeah I'm fine. Just a little freaked out. That's all." Chloe looked up from Beca too Jesse. "Jesse. I don't think she knew what she was doing. You know she wouldn't do something like that on purpose. Everybody here knows that." Jesse nodded. "I know. She's right though. I just... I just need a minute. Barricade the windows and doors. We don't a _Slacker_ to walk in, especially now with a horde out there. I'll be in the basement." He said walking into the hall and through the door. "You heard him, get to it." Chloe said looking back down to Beca. "I'm taking her to our room." She picked up Beca and walked into her room.

"How is she?" Bumper asked. "She hasn't woken up yet. I don't know what happened. I don't see what could've caused her to do this. I've never heard anything that would do this to her. It's not Bree's fault or anybody's. We will have to see when she wakes up." Chloe explained turning to Aubrey who was standing beside her next to the table in the kitchen. " _If_ she wakes up." Donald said. Chloe turned and looked at Donald. "It's not an 'if', she will wake up. Don't say that to me. Not again. It's not like she was bitten or she was shot. She is going to wake up." Chloe said walking to Donald. "She will wake up just to turn crazy again." Bumper said. Chloe turned and saw Bumper standing right behind her. "What? This has all changed her. It changed you. Changed me. I mean, so what if she does that again. We will stop her. If it were to happen to _you_ we would stop you. Would you kill her? No. Would we kill you? No. We don't kill the living. Not unless it's completely necessary." Chloe said as she walked down the hallway angrily. "Well, she got angry very easily. Remind me not to piss her off when she is in a situation like this with Beca." Donald said. Aubrey scoffed and turned and walked to find Chloe.

"Chloe?" Chloe turned around ready to yell at whoever it was to go away, but stopped when she saw Aubrey. "Bree." She said standing up. "What are you doing here? I don't want to talk to anyone right now." The redhead said. "You know I'm not going to walk away right? I'm your best friend, your sister, I know you. When you want to talk or when you need to, you always say you don't want to talk. Right now you need to talk. So, I'm here." Aubrey said as she walked to sit next to Chloe.

"She will be okay. It might've been some sort of panic attack or something." Aubrey said looking at the tiny brunette laying on the bed. "A really weird one Bree." Chloe said letting out a small giggle. "Yeah. A really weird one." Aubrey said. "Look at me." She demanded. Chloe turned and looked at Aubrey. "What?" She asked.

"We both know she wouldn't actually hurt Jesse. She wouldn't hurt anyone. Especially you. We all do. They are just a little freaked out. We were too. Me, you, and Em were crying. We were terrified. No one can hide it. Especially us three. Me, you, and Emily. What do we do when she wakes up? We can't let her do that again." Aubrey explained. "We will just have to see when the time comes. Let's check how many _Slackers_ there are so we can get rid of them." Chloe said getting up.

Chloe watched the infected as the walked around in front of the house. "I count twelve." Stacie said. Everyone turned around to the sound of glass falling to the floor. "Sorry." Fat Amy said bringing some oreos to the group. "Amy." Emily deadpanned. "What? A girl has to eat." The Tasmanian said. "We just ate. We need to save the food. Put it down I need five people with me out there." Chloe said. "Who's up for it?" She looked around. No one. Stacie finally stepped up. "I will."

"Fine. It'll just have to be us four." Chloe said looking at Stacie, Bumper, and Cynthia Rose. "Five. Us five." Everyone looked down the hallway and saw Jesse walking toward them. "Okay. Uh, let's just grab some knives and let's go." Chloe said walking into her room and grabbing some knives they set in there with the other stuff.

"Whoah, where did you get those?" Bumper asked. "I'll tell you later." Chloe said as she began to walk to the door. "You all ready?" The redhead asked. "I don't think any of us will ever be." Jesse said as he opened the door for all of them. "Let's go." Chloe said walking out as she walked to the first _Slacker._

They were down to nine _Slackers_ when things started to get worse. "Jesse duck!" Chloe yelled as she threw a knife at him. Once Jesse heard something fall to the ground he jumped up and turned to find Chloe looking at him. "Not bad for a slut." He said as he turned around and ran up to another _Slacker_ and jammed a knife right through the side of it's head. "What did you just call me?" The redhead realized he was talking to her. "Well, you are one. I mean look at you." He said.

Oh boy. Here comes another fight.

Chloe walked up to him and pushed him to the side and turned to face him. "You really need to get over this." She said. "You took my girlfriend." "She isn't your girlfriend anymore. You don't seem to get that."

There were now three infected left. Bumper took the one by the house. Stacie took the one in the middle of the street. While Cynthia Rose took the one at the end of the street.

"I may not get it, but you still took her away from me." He said.

Chloe heard something in the treeline but didn't seem to care. "I didn't take her away from you, you let her go. Well, not really." She said. She then noticed a _Slacker_ walking behind Jesse. She pushed Jesse down and took the other knife in her hand and threw it. It landed right in the center of its head.

"You still took her. Just like that. Which I guess, technically proves my world **changes** us. Right? I mean that's what you said. Except, you are still a slut. You move right on. One person to the next. So that means you are a slut. You always will be." He said still laying on the ground. Chloe looked at him and jumped on him without even thinking.

"You barely know me." She scowled. "Yeah, I do. Beca told me everything about you. That's why we broke up." Jesse said with a smirk. Chloe didn't hesitate. She took the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. "You are a jerk." She said quietly before punching him in the face. "That could change, a slut can't though. I already mentioned that didn't I?" Jesse said as he laughed as he felt the pain strike through his face. "I'll spell it for you if you want me too." He said. This only caused Chloe to pick him up from the ground and push him against the house.

Chloe pinned the brunette boy against the house and took a knife out the back pocket of her jeans and put it to his throat. "You need to stop now." She said through gritted teeth. "If you don't stop, somebody else will hurt you. Maybe even worse. I'm standing here with a knife to your throat." Chloe heard the door next to her close. No one came out, so she was guessing the others went back inside. She smiled.

"Well no one seems to care about stopping me. You hurt Beca, you hurt me. You've already changed but, I don't see why you are trying to hurt Beca. Telling her you both can't be friends. Especially now. God, Jesse! What else do you have besides us? Huh?" Jesse just stared at her. "Exactly no one. We are all you have. So either you get it together, or you can leave. But if you leave, you will probably die. So, I suggest you get it together." Chloe pushed the knife closer. "Or do you want to leave? Because you are just as dead out there as you are here. So I will gut you and leave you to die. Which one is it?" She waited for an answer. "Good. Come in when you are ready." She said. But not before punching him again. His nose was now bleeding.

 _A/N I've always liked drama, well in stories and movies. I like certain ones, like the stupid dumb ones I write. Lol. Thanks for reading. Hope you will keep reading, review and give me some ideas. See ya later_


	7. Chapter 7

"Chloe." Chloe stopped and saw Stacie walking up to her. "What happened?" She asked. Chloe ignored the question. "Me, you, Donald, and Jesse are going out." "What where?" Flo asked. "We are uh, we are going to look for some supplies." The redhead said as she began walking down the hall. "Aubrey come here please." She called out before entering her room.

She sat there looking at her girlfriend while waiting for her best friend to walk in the room.

"Okay. Are you okay? What happened?" The blonde asked. "I really don't want to talk about it. Can you just stay here and watch this stuff? Remember, Beca said we can't let everyone find out about this." Aubrey nodded. "Are you sure taking Jesse is a good idea?" She asked. "Probably not, but if Beca wakes up and he's here..." Chloe didn't have to finish the sentence.

"Okay. Be careful. Here take six pistols. Two for you and Stacie, and one for Jesse and Donald. Then take two sniper rifles. One for Donald and Stace. Then assault rifles for you and Jesse. Then here are ten knives. Grab the other knives from outside and take them with." Aubrey said handing everything to Chloe.

"Here are four belts that hold two pistols and four knives." Chloe took one and put it on taking her two pistols and putting them in their holsters and putting four knives in the knife holsters.

"Here you all go." Chloe said handing out the assigned guns and knives to the other three people going with. "I'm goin?" Jesse said. Chloe nodded. "Here are the belts." She said handing them out.

The three people put their pistols and knives in their place on the belt. Chloe walked out the house with her group following her. There were eight knives left in the street. "Everyone grab two." She demanded. They all did as said. "Okay. Let's go."

Before the could reach the end of the street, they all heard a loud scream coming from the house. Chloe looked at Stacie. She waited. "What the hell?" Donald said. Another loud scream. "CHLOE!" Chloe didn't hesitate to run back to the house. Jesse, Stacie, and Donald looked at each other before running after Chloe.

The redhead busted through the door. "Emily speak to me." She demanded when she saw the tall younger girl. "I don't know. She just screamed. I don't think she's awake." She rushed the words out of her mouth.

"Okay everyone get out of the way." Chloe yelled as she ran through the group standing in the doorway. Chloe ran to the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. It's my fault. I killed her. I killed Bree. I killed Stace. I killed Jesse. I killed you all. I killed you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Chloe heard Beca whispering. "NO!" Was the last thing she said and yelled before jumping up.

Beca looked around the room. She saw Stacie next to Aubrey at the end of the bed. She looked at the doorway and saw her friends and she saw Jesse. "She looked next to her. She saw Chloe. "Chlo." She said. Beca was already crying. "Chloe. Oh my God. Chloe." She said over and over again. "Okay everyone out." Aubrey said.

"You guys go. We will be fine." Chloe said to Aubrey and Stacie. "No, I'm her best friend. I'm not leaving." Stacie said. Aubrey looked at Stacie then Beca and Chloe. "I'm your best friend. She is your girlfriend, and my friend. I'm not leaving either." She replied. "Beca? Becs? Do you want them to stay?" Chloe asked. Beca only nodded.

"How long have I been out?" Beca asked wiping the tears off her face. Chloe looked at her. "Three maybe four days." Stacie replied since no one else seemed to want to answer.

"Becs, do you remember what happened before you passed out?" Her girlfriend asked. Beca shook her head. "I remember getting punched by blondie here." Beca said with a smile. "Sorry, do you want to know what happened?" Aubrey asked wishing she didn't ask that.

After Chloe explained all that Beca was crying and she looked terrified about what she did. "You didn't know what you were doing, it's okay. We all know that." Aubrey said taking her friend's hand. "What happened while I was out?" Beca asked.

"Donald said something and Chloe got mad and went crazy. Not like you did. Not until today anyway." Stacie began. "Until today?" Beca asked with very much confusion.

"There were twelve _Slackers_ outside. So me, Stace, Bumper, and Rose went to take care of it." Chloe said. "Yeah, once we got down to a few of those infected, Jesse called Chloe a slut. Then he said it again. Then she pushed him to the ground. Once she killed another _Slacker_ that came out of nowhere, she jumped ontop of him and punched him in the face. After about a minute, maybe, she pushed him against the house." Stacie explained.

Chloe couldn't look at anyone so she just looked at the guns and all the stuff on the ground next to the bed where no one could see them.

"Once she pushed him against the house, she put a knife to his throat. That's all we could see. We couldn't hear them." Aubrey finished. "You did that?" Beca asked looking at her. Chloe didn't say anything. She couldn't. So she just nodded still looking at the weapons on the floor.

"Just because he called you a slut? You're not." Beca explained hoping to get Chloe to look at her. "That's not all he said." The redhead said as she tried to keep the tears forming from falling.

"What else did he say?" Aubrey asked. "I'd rather talk about it later." "Look at me. Please." Beca said. Chloe finally looked up. "We will talk about it when you are ready." Chloe nodded. "Okay. I wanna ask you something." She said. "We all want to. I know the question." Stacie said. "Me too." Aubrey said.

"Why were you screaming my name and why were you blaming yourself for killing all of us? What did you dream about?" Stacie asked for the three girls. Beca stared at them. "I'll tell all of you. The whole group. All at once. Tomorrow though. Chloe and Stace, you go back and get your stuff for the run you were about to take. I'll be there in a minute." Beca said.

Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie looked at each other. "How did you know we were going on a run?" Chloe asked.

"Because that's where I shot you." Beca said. "You what?" Stacie said as she started to stand up. "She just said she shot Chloe." Aubrey said standing up as well. "Okay, um, that was just a dream."

"No, it wasn't. Chloe was taking Stacie, Jesse, and Donald. You gave them some knives, pistols and two assault rifles and snipers. I think, I can't remember. You were taking Jesse even though you were mad at him? Why?" Beca explained.

They all just stared at her. Aubrey realized what she asked after twenty-seven seconds. "Because of what you did. Chloe didn't want that to happen because of what she did to him, she doesn't think he could deal with much more." She explained. "Oh." "Yeah." Stacie said. Beca looked at them for a second. "Well, let's, uh, let's get ready for our supply run and I will explain what happened when we get back."


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: I need your guys' help! I have a huge writer's block with this story and it's so frustrating! Can you please help and give me ideas in the reviews?! It'd be really helpful!_**

 ** _I'm so sorry for not telling you this before! I really hate that I did this to you! :( I really hope I can make it up to you with the next chapter! Please help me! Leave ideas for me!_**

 ** _Thank you!_**


End file.
